internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1951–52 Austrian Hockey Championship
The 1951-52 Austrian Hockey Championship was the 23rd season of an organized ice hockey competition in Austria. The championship was divided into three groups, with the top teams from each group meeting in the final. EC KAC won the championship by finishing first in the final tournament. Wiener Liga *'SV Langenzersdorf' - WAT Meidling 9:1 (1:0, 1:1, 7:0) *'Wiener EV "Senioren"' - Schwarzweiss 20:0 (5:0, 6:0, 9:0) *'SV Langenzersdorf' - WAT Favoriten 6:2 (2:0, 3:2, 1:0) *'Schwarzweiss' - WAT Meidling 6:3 *'Union Wien' - WAT Favoriten 7:0 (4:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'Schwarzweiss' - Union Wien 3:1 (2:0, 1:0, 0:1) *'Schwarzweiss' - WAT Meidling 11:2 (4:2, 2:0, 5:0) *'Langenzersdorf' - Union Wien 2:1 (1:1, 0:0, 1:0) *WAT Favoriten - Langenzersdorf 2:2 (0:1, 1:0, 1:1) Nationalliga Nationalliga Ost *'Wiener EV' - WAT Ottakring 4:3 (1:0, 2:2, 1:0) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - WAT Ottakring 12:1 (3:0, 4:1, 5:0) *'Wiener EV' - WAT Ottakring 4:2 (0:1, 2:0, 2:1) *Wiener EV - EK Engelmann Wien - matches not played as part of Championship Nationalliga Sud *'SV Leoben' - ESV Murzzuschlag 25:1 *'SV Leoben' - Villacher SV 8:2 *'Villacher SV' - ESV Murzzuschlag 13:1 *EC KAC - Villacher SV 7:7 *'EC KAC' - Villacher SV 5:3 *'SV Leoben' - ESV Murzzuschlag 20:0 Nationalliga West *'EC Kitzbuhel' - TUS Steyr 40:1 *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC Kitzbuhel 3:1 (0:0, 0:1, 3:0) *'Innsbrucker EV' - EC Kitzbuhel 6:2 (0:0, 3:1, 3:1) *'Innsbrucker EV' - TUS Steyr - walkover *'Innsbrucker EV' - Union Salzburg - walkover Final tournament ;Scores *'EC KAC' - Innsbrucker EV 4:0 (0:0, 2:0, 2:0) *'EC KAC' - EK Engelmann Wien 5:2 *'Innsbrucker EV' - EK Engelmann Wien 8:5 (3:1, 2:3, 3:1) *'EC KAC' - Innsbrucker EV 3:2 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - EC KAC 5:4 (2:0, 0:4, 3:0) - the game was stopped after the second period and resumed the following day *'Innsbrucker EV' - EK Engelmann Wien 4:3 (1:2, 2:1, 1:0) ;Standings Asko Championship *'Tirol' - Steiermark 13:1 (6:0, 3:0, 4:1) *'Wien' - Steiermark 4:2 (1:0, 2:1, 1:1) *'Tirol' - Wien 7:3 (2:1, 4:0, 1:2) Tirol won. Other games *'Wiener EV "Senioren"' - WAT 10 30:0 *'Wiener EV Juniors' - Langenzersdorf 9:0 *'WAT Ottakring II' - SC Stockerau 10:4 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - SV Leoben 4:3 *ESV Murzzuschlag - Kapfenberg 2:2 (1:1, 1:0, 0:1) *'Wiener EV' - WAT Meidling 24:3 *'EC Kitzbuhel' - St. Ulrich 10:3 *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 4:3 (2:0, 0:0, 2:3) *'EK Engelmann Wien' - Wiener EV 7:1 (2:0, 2:1, 3:0) *'Tirol' - EC KAC 3:0 *'Tirol' - EC KAC 6:2 *'EK Engelmann Wien II' - Wiener EV II 4:0 - Engelmann won the Reserve Championship *'Wiener Auswahl' - Bundeslanderteam 5:2 *'Bundeslanderteam' - Wiener Auswahl 8:7 Images Arbeiter 12-5-51.png|An image from the December 5 edition of the Arbeiter-Zeitung. Arbeiter 1-16-52.png|An image from the January 16 issue. Arbeiter 1-17-52.png|An image from the January 17 issue. Arbeiter 1-27-52.png|An image from the January 27 issue. Arbeiter 2-1-52.png|An image from the February 1 issue. Arbeiter 2-12-52.png|An image from the February 12 issue. Sources *Results from 1946-1958 *Arbeiter-Zeitung Category:1951 in ice hockey Category:1952 in ice hockey